The basset reveal
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: Arthur thinks Merlin has a girlfriend. He is mad Merlin didn't tell him and decides to follow Merlin one night. He is so wrong about the girlfriend thing, or is he? Magic reveal! Angst Arthur, Merlin, mentions of freya.


**Summary: Arthur thinks Merlin has a girlfriend. He is mad Merlin didn't tell him and decides to follow Merlin one night. He is so wrong about the girlfriend thing, or is he? Magic reveal! Angst**

 **Arthur, Merlin, mentions of freya.**

 **This is a quick small one shot for now. If I receive reviews saying that you want more then I will write more.**

It was late, really late. Arthur knows he should not be awake at this hour. But he was. He could not sleep, no matter how much he tossed and turned in his big comfortable bed, he could not get to sleep.

It's all merlins fault.

This time it really was! He couldn't get to sleep because of his manservant. Well more specifically thoughts of his manservant.

Merlin had been acting weird lately. He seemed really happy, but also tired as if he had been out all night. But if he really thought about it he had never seen Merlin this happy. Ever. Sure Merlin was always happy, but after years spent with Merlin Arthur had learned that it was all fake. Sometime Arthur would watch Merlin when he thought no one was watching him and he would let his mask fall. He would look so sad and worried, definitely not the cheery happy facade he always had up. It worried Arthur.

But recently Arthur had been seeing a change in his friend. Even when he thought people were not looking he still had a smile on his face, like he was generally happy. It was not just a mask.

Arthur had been thinking about this for hours, "what could be making him so happy? What changed?". Arthur needs to know, he wants to make it something that happens all the time, he wants his friend to be happy all the time.

Then Arthur shot up, he had it! "Merlin has a girlfriend!". That's the only logical explanation. Even though Arthur is a little surprised that Merlin could get a girl he did see the way all the servant girls looked at Merlin like he was the most amazing guy in the world.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Arthur had been keeping a closer eye on his manservant. And last night he saw something that he didn't expect. He was taking a late night walk though the court yard because he never got to do it during the day because of how busy it was with people doing business. So it was dark out but the torches around the courtyard illuminated it. He was lost in thought slowly walking along when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a torch that was moving. He took a closer look and saw that it was Merlin, he was headed to the front gate of the kingdom. He had a torch in hand. When Arthur started walking toward him to get a better look Merlin heard him and quickly turned around. Arthur dove behind a wall. He had no idea why he did it. Why was he hiding from Merlin? Why wouldn't he want him to know he was there? Arthur had no idea but once Merlin had left, Arthur went back to his room vowing that tomorrow night he would follow Merlin to see who he was meeting with, he guessed that it was Merlin secret girlfriend.

BACK TO PRESENT TIME.

It was night again, the sun had just gone down. Arthur was ready. He had snuck out of his chambers quietly as not to wake Gwen. Then snuck out into the crisp air and waited for Merlin to come. He waited and waited and waited. Soon he doubted that Merlin was going to show up. Just as he was about to turn around and leave to go back to his chambers when he saw the familiar moving torch and then his manservant came into view. Arthur waited a few moments as to not be seen then followed Merlin out of Camelot and in the forest.

They were walking for quite a while. It was very difficult for Arthur as he had to try his best not to step and crack any twigs or dead leaves. It was difficult for Arthur as he had to try his best not step and crack any twigs. He had to hide behind trees multiple times whenever Merlin turned around. That is how he got lost. He quickly dove behind a tree to hind from Merlin because he stepped on a stupidly crunchy leaf and it alerted Merlin. But when he stepped out from behind the tree no one was there. Merlin was gone and he couldn't see the light from the torch anywhere. He started to panic in the darkness. He was in a part of the woods that the light of the moon barley penetrated the thick trees above.

He decided to just continue the way they had been going in hope that he would see the torch or find Merlin. Within five minuets of walking he came upon a clearing. It was gorgeous. The full moon shown beautifully in the clearing and it was full of beautiful colorful wild flowers. He was about to walk out into the dreamy clearing and continue on his way when a voice stopped him in his tracks. It was merlins. He was here. He was yelling loudly "Lily!" Over and over again. Looking all around the clearing for something. Then he saw something that made his heart skip a beat and his blood run cold. Crouching down, in the position that it is about to pounce, in the long grass near Merlin is a Basset.

It all happened at the same time. Arthur began running out pulling out his sword and the Beast pounced on Merlin. But then Arthur stopped, looking at the scene that will forever be seared into his memory, something that will forever change his life. The Basset had landed on Merlin, knocking him on his back. But that is not the shocking part. It's the fact that the basset is licking merlins face playfully and wagging it's tail. And Merlin is laughing and petting it. His laugh was full of joy, complete happiness, no fear at all. Merlin obviously had not see Arthur yet, which was a good thing because he was in complete shock. When Merlin finally got the basset off of him he began speaking to it. "Lily it's great to see you to! I have missed you so much! I am sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I was going to get caught. It was to much of a risk." The basset was now laying down at merlins feet now whimpering. "I know, I am sorry. But I am here now!" At hearing this the basset sat up wagging it's tail. "Do you want to play?" Merlin asked the beast with excitement and the animal responded by bouncing around happily.

Next Merlin closed his eyes and whispered something that Arthur couldn't hear. When he opened them they were a deep gold. And a glowing orb appeared in his hand. He threw it and the beast ran after it. "Sorcerer." Arthur yelled in his head. This was his chance to get the sorcerer while the beast was far away trying to get the offending object. He ran out into the clearing holding out his sword toward Merlin. Merlin slowly turned around a few moments later after watching the beast bound around happily, forgetting the ball now chasing after a butterfly. As soon as Merlin noticed Arthur is there he let out a shriek and fell to the floor. "Arthur, what are you doing here?" His shaky voice let out. "Do not speak to me sorcerer." Arthur spat out.

The basset must have heard merlins squeal as it now was between Arthur and Merlin growling viciously at him. "Get out of my way beast!" Arthur yelled and kicked the beast away. It was still young and small so it went flying through the air and landed with a thud and laid still. Merlin screamed and Arthur was blasted backward. When he looked up Merlin was across the clearing wrapped over the beast protectively, crying. Arthur felt a small ping of guilt inside of all of the anger and betrayal. He got up and walked to Merlin with his sword still pointed at them. Merlin looked up at him tears streaming down his face and said "I don't care, kill me. Just let her go! Let her live! I don't care what happens to me." Arthur melts at that but still doesn't lower his sword. Merlin whispered "she's my daughter." And that's what made him lower his sword and sink to his knees.

They say there in silence for a minuet. "Is she going to be ok?" Arthur asked, and almost like she heard him she started to stir back into consciousness.


End file.
